The LPPCP operates in concert with the Environmental Practitioner Licensure Unit in the Department of Public[unreadable] Health (DPH). The major goal is to eliminate confirmed elevated blood lead levels >10?g/dL in children less than 6[unreadable] years of age in Connecticut by the year 2010. The underlying objective is to protect the health and safety of the[unreadable] people of Connecticut and to prevent lead poisoning and promote wellness through education and a wide range of[unreadable] lead poisoning prevention activities. These activities include:[unreadable] (1) Monitoring environmental and occupational lead related health hazards,[unreadable] (2) Regulating lead hazard identification, abatement and remediation contractors and activities, and the[unreadable] practitioners who provide lead consultant and lead abatement services,[unreadable] (3) Providing testing and monitoring support in concert with the state laboratory,[unreadable] (4) Collecting and analyzing child and environmental health data related to lead exposure,[unreadable] (5) Developing lead poisoning prevention policies, laws, regulations and strategies,[unreadable] (6) Maintaining a statewide lead surveillance data system,[unreadable] (7) Providing case management and investigation oversight, and associated services for children ages 6[unreadable] months through 6 years (in support of local health departments), and[unreadable] (8) Providing community and professional outreach and educational services.